The New Apprentice
by rialin2032
Summary: Finally updated, not done still!! Obi-Wan's been knighted and Qui-Gon accepts a new Padawan. Kiana, however, has been having disturbing dreams about a mission. Is Qui-Gon's acceptance of her going to avert imminent disaster, or is it the cause of it?
1. FORGOT THE DISCLAIMERSORRY

DISCLAIMERS!!!!  
  
I forgot to include the disclaimers for my story in the text I uploaded so here they are!! AHHHHH I don't want any lawsuits or anything!!  
  
My story is The New Apprentice...I'm rialin2032 in case you didn't know! LOL..  
  
Anyways, I don't own any of the Star Wars characters, they are all George Lucas'. I do, however, take credit for the character Kiana. Other than that, the people, places things etc in my story are all Mr. Lucas'. Please don't be mad at me for forgetting to put this in the text...epppppp. Okay, I think that's all I need to write.   
  
This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little new at this. Please Please Please give me feedback...I need advice! Thanks...enjoy the story.   
  
Rialin2032 


	2. Chapter One

Qui-Gon trains Obi-Wan to knighthood and takes on another apprentice. Trouble ensues on a mission shortly after he obtains his new Padawan.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Confer upon you the level of Jedi Knight the Council does." Master Yoda remarked with a quirky smile. He watched with delight as his own former Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, cuts the Padawan braid off the new Knight's head. "Welcome to our ranks, Knight Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. He had expected to have plenty to say on this day, this day that he had waited all his life for, yet he found that he was speechless. Qui-Gon, his Master for the past 24 years, patted him on the shoulder. "Well, the day has finally come my Obi-Wan. You are no longer the student. You may now chose to become the teacher. I am very proud of you, and your accomplishments."  
  
The young man lowered his head. "I am pleased to hear that Qui-Gon. Though I do not require flattery, I am glad you feel that way."   
  
Always modest, the Jedi Master thought as he studied his apprentice. "Will you join me for midevening meal, Obi-Wan?"  
  
The man nodded. "Of course, Master. I would like nothing more than to dine with you. When and where shall I meet you?"  
  
THe two conversed for a little longer, making preparations for that evening. After they had seperated to go their own ways, Qui-Gon began to think. What was he going to do now? Was he going to continue accepting missions from the Council, and work alone again? The Jedi Master couldn't imagine working without a Padawan. He had come to enjoy the company and companionship of having a partner. So that meant his only option would be to take on another apprentice. But Qui-Gon was old, almost TOO old for that. He would have to think it over.  
  
Walking down the corridors, lost in thought, Qui-Gon didn't see the initiate walking down the hall toward him with an armload of datapads in her arms. They were stacked so high that see wasn't able to see him approaching.   
  
A loud clatter resounded throughout the passageway when the metallic datapads hit the ground. Qui-Gon's eyes jerked to the scene in front of him. The initiate was awestruck. "Excuse me Master Jinn! I...I wasn't able to see you...I..." She stopped, unsure of what to say next.  
  
But the Jedi Master answered the question for her. "Don't worry child. It was my fault really, I should have been paying attention to where I was going. But one finds when they are lost in thought, they often miss important things." He bent over now to help the girl retrieve the fallen pads.  
  
"It's all right, Master Jinn. You don't have to help me, you can get to wherever you were going." The girl offered. Qui-Gon slowed. Glancing at the teenager in front of him he thought for a moment.   
  
"What is your name?" Standing, he took hold of half the datapads. "I will assist you in delivering these. I wasn't heading anywhere in particular anyway."  
  
She shrugged, knowing that argument would have been pointless. "Thank you very much Master Jinn. Your help is greatly appreciated." She continued in the direction she had been traveling.   
  
In a few moments, the two Jedi reached Master Yoda's bed chambers and the girl knocked politely. From inside the room, resonated an odd, monotone voice. "Come in you may. Open the door is."  
  
Smiling, Qui-Gon opened the door for his companion and they entered together. Jedi Master Yoda was seated at his table, studying various books in front of him. "Ah, brought me my references you have." Seeing Qui-Gon, he chuckled. "Found help you did."  
  
"Yes..." Qui-Gon replied. "We...ran into each other and she looked like she could use some help."   
  
Nodding in understanding, Master Yoda pointed to a sofa next to him. "Put them there, if you please."  
  
Obeying, the two Jedi were soon on their way out the door with parting words from Yoda. "Good together you work...yes...good."  
  
Qui-Gon heart skipped a beat. There was the sign he had known Yoda would give. The ancient Jedi Master always seemed to know who Qui-Gon would take as an apprentice. He saw the girls reaction. She was obviously not a Padawan, he noticed that much but she must be nearing apprenticeship for Yoda to have said that.  
  
"Thank you very much for your help Master Jinn. Shall I take my leave now?"  
  
The Jedi Master thought to himself for a few seconds. "No. I never did catch your name, and I could use a little company now. I have some time before I meet my former apprentice for midevening meal."  
  
A small flash of some hidden emotion crossed the girls face, and she quickly replied. "As you wish Master Jinn. And my name is Kiana Tari. Your 'former' apprentice?"  
  
Nodding, Qui-Gon continued with pride. "Yes, my former apprentice. He was just raised up to Knighthood this afternoon. I am currently debating whether or not to take on another apprentice." He looked at her hair now, remembering she had no padawan braid. "Are you past the age limit? Or younger?"  
  
Smiling now, the girl replied. "Oh. I've got about two weeks until my 13th birthday, Master Jinn. I know I'm cutting it close, but no one will chose me because I'm too implusive." A frown passed over her features, but she quickly hid it. "But, I don't want to bore you with my life. What do you wish me to do?"  
  
The Jedi Master wanted to kick himself for what he was going to say, but he felt inside that it was right. "Perhaps we could go spar. Maybe let out a little excess energy. I know I could use a sparring partner right now, and you ARE right here."  
  
Excitement bubbled up in Kiana. "Sure! I'd love to Master Jinn!" Qui-Gon saw her struggle to try to supress her happiness, but she wasn't being successful.   
  
The two of them headed off toward the practice hall, and soon they were waiting in line for a sparring square. As they waited, Qui-GOn used this as an opportunity to speak with the girl beside him. "So, where are you from?"  
  
Kiana sighed, finally warming up to talking with the Jedi Master. "Well, I was born on a small planet in the Xanados system. Called Kyros. My parents didn't want to let me come here, but they knew that they should. I really don't know them much, I mean I only see them once in a while."  
  
She sighed. "I was told that they are slaves there, and that they can't come here ever. Its very difficult for me to get permission to see them, so I just have to be satisfied with letters. That's the most that their owners will allow." She frowned. "I would have been a slave now too if they hadn't smuggled me off planet with a group of Jedi on a negotiation."  
  
Moving up in line, Qui-Gon thought about what the girl had told him. She was definately controlled and mature. He couldn't sense or understand why someone hadn't taken her on as a Padawan. "Kiana? What do you mean when you say you are implusive? What sort of things do you do that would make a Master avoid you?" He smiled. "If you don't mind me asking."  
  
She shook her head. "NO, its no problem. Most of the Temple already knows anyway. I have a tendency to take things into my own hands. Most of the other students would go to a Master or a Knight in dangerous situations. I know It SHOULD, but I always get the feeling inside that it would be too late if I waited." She shook her head. "Apparantly they dont' want me to get hurt...but I would much rather getting hurt saving someone, than see them hurt while I go get help."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his head. "I understand your reasoning. But you are right, the Masters don't want you to get hurt, you aren't trained enough to handle all of the situations life can throw at you."  
  
Sighing she frowned. "I know...I didn't think I could handle EVERYthing that went wrong, but for some reason I just can't abide to leave people alone when they are in danger." SHe looked up now. "There! The ring is open." SHe pointed toward the open circle and they moved off.   
  
Qui-Gon cast off his cloak and drew his lightsaber for a few practice maneuvers while Kiana prepared herself for the fight. She spun her training saber around with ease, and Qui-Gon wondered if sparring her was a bad idea. He didn't know her skill level, so he couldn't gauge her ability.  
  
"Are you ready, Master Jinn?" the girl asked, awaiting his approval. The Jedi Master nodded and moved to the line across from her. He immediately fell into a comfortable fighting stance, just in case this was going to be a long fight. Surprisingly, the girl did the same.   
  
//Perhaps she is one of those mimic fighters...// Qui-Gon thought to himself as he bowed to her and she bowed to him.   
  
As soon as the formalities were over, the Jedi Master had his answer. She was NOT a mimic fighter, as a matter of fact, she attacked first. He deftly parried her blow, surprised by the ferocity and speed the teenager possessed. It was an interesting opening move for a Temple initiate.   
  
Most children at the Temple were taught to be on the defensive, and wear down their attackers. This girl, however, seemed to be doing the opposite. As the fight continued, Qui-Gon began to realize why other Master's didn't take her as a Padawan. No doubt, they feared her fighting style was too similar to the Sith, and she would turn easily. For some reason, though her saber skills did mimic the Sith of millenia before, QUi-Gon had a keen feeling this girl would not turn.   
  
He found his concentration had been broken when he began to ponder her style, and was quite surprised when he felt the burn of her lightsaber connect with his shoulder. As soon as the blow landed, she backed off to her corner, and stopped.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Do not worry, it is just a singe. I am all right, you may continue."  
  
Kiana looked up, surprise lining her face. "Are you certain? We could stop if you wished. There are other things to do to relieve stress..."   
  
He nodded. "I know. One more bout first, then we can discuss the 'other' stress relieving exercises."   
  
Obviously, Kiana had not thought that he would want to continue to spend time with her. She had an odd look on her face. Qui-Gon chose not to address it at the time, he was more interested in seeing what she would do against a more "agressive" opponent.  
  
Launching himself at her without warning, it wasn't surprising that she barely got out of his way. For a moment she parried his blows with confusion, but quickly she caught on what he was doing. He was matching her style, so she had to come up with something different to do. This was a turn from the norm for the young initiate. She had never encountered a fighter who picked up on her form so quickly.  
  
Soon, the two had fought until they had no energy left to expend. "That was something else, Master Jinn! I've never fought with someone who didn't tire!"  
  
The Jedi Master smiled. "When you've fought in as many battles as I have, you will notice how much easier it becomes to fight for long periods of time. But you did an extremely impressive job. I needed practice against a formidable opponent."  
  
Kiana blushed a little now. Praise from the Great QUi-Gon Jinn wasn't something to be taken lightly. "Thank you Master JInn. I am glad you don't find my fighting style to repulsive."  
  
The man frowned. "Yes, well I DO see where the other Masters are coming from. It is true that you fight with a style strikingly similar to that of the Sith. Yet, I believe you are faithful to the Light side. Still, the vicious fight form would deter almost any Master in his right mind."  
  
The girl sighed. "Yeah, well. Its how I fight. I guess in a way it ruins my chances of being chosen. I can't change who I am just to satisfy the worries of a Jedi Master. I just can't do that."  
  
Qui-Gon understood completely. He was much in the same shoes himself. In a different sense of course, but the Jedi Master had trouble between himself and the Council because of his constant defiance. If Master Yoda hadn't taken him on, then no one would have.  
  
Sighing now, Qui-Gon turned to the girl again. "Kiana. Why don't you join myself and my former apprentice for midevening meal. I think he would be most intrigued by you. Perhaps take you on as his Padawan. I am nearly certain to be a Knight is a part of your destiny. It is now a matter of who will train you." He left off there, waiting for the teen to answer.  
  
"All right. I guess I can join you, Master Jinn. When and where?"   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Think I do that Kiana and QUi-Gon together should be." Yoda murmured in exasperation. "See it you must."  
  
Mace Windu shook his head. "Master. How many times must we speak of this? THe rest of the Council doesn't see it as you do. Qui-Gon was hard reluctant to take an apprentice when he took Obi-Wan. I don't think he will EVER agree to take Kiana. SHe is too like Xanatos in her fighting style. It will only hurt them both."  
  
"I am inclined to agree, Master Yoda. But if he requests her, we will not deny him. Or at least I won't. I can't speak for the rest of the Council members." Depa smiled.   
  
No one spoke, they didn't need to. They knew if the two Jedi were to pair up, they would be most powerful. But their joining would have to be theirs and the will of the Force. Not the COuncil's intervention.   
  
"Understand I do. Wait we will. If to be together, the Force will decide for them." Under his breath he added, "Soon I hope....much to do have they."  
  
Continued... 


	3. Chapter Two

Obi-Wan laughed as he watched his Master run around the kitchen in a vain attempt to save the Malarryan casserole he had made. Unfortunately, he was too late and part of the casserole was completely ruined.   
"I'm sorry about this Obi-Wan. It appears the first meal I cook without the assisstance of my Padawan, I ruin!" He laughs now, realizing the irony of this situation.  
Smiling, the young Knight replied, "It APPEARS you can't live without me Qui-Gon!" He ducked when the kitchen towel came flying at his head.   
Suddenly there was a buzzing from the door. "Oh...that must be my guest." Qui-Gon murmured. "Let me go see."  
Obi-Wan looked at him oddly. "Guest? Who else did you invite to dinner?" He was genuinely confused. None of Qui-Gon's friends were at the Temple currently. So unless Master Windu or Master Yoda were coming...who could this newcomer be?  
He was surprised when Qui-Gon returned with a young initiate. She looked about 12 or 13, probably near to the age limit for the Temple. Obi-Wan noddoed to her bow, and she smiled.   
"Hello Knight Kenobi. Its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kiana. I've heard a lot about you." She extended her hand, a gesture Obi-Wan hadn't seen since he went home last. Gripping it, he shook and the girls eyes widened.   
"You're from Kyros too. I do not often have the chance of seeing people from my homeworld. I seldom get around to visiting." Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. His mention of Kyros seemed to have set the teen into an almost depressed mood. "What's wrong?"  
She looked up and smiled sweetly. "Nothing. Its just that I haven't been home in years. The Masters say that they can't send me there because they don't want me to fall into the wrong hands. Probably afraid I'll turn because of my style." She smirked. "Perhaps they don't know as much as we all believe them to because I won't."   
Obi-Wans eyes were unblinking. "Why would they think you would turn? Seem fine to me."  
Qui-Gon took up the dictation. "Obi-Wan. I can explain that. You see Kiana seems to fight with a style strikingly similar to that of the Sith. As a matter of fact, strikingly similar to that of Xanatos himself. The Council has SOME merit to its concerns, but I must admit I highly doubt her turning myself."  
The young Knight looked intently at his Master. "You'd be a good teacher to her." He blurted. Slowly he continued. "I mean you know the risks of the style, but you also are the best swordsman we have and you could surely hone it down. Besides, you need someone who will stop you from burning all your meals!"   
The three of them laughed heartily and sat down to eat what was left of the casserole. Once mid-evening meal was over, Obi-Wan made an announcement. "I won't be around for much longer, Qui-Gon. I've been informed that I must go to Malastare immediately to help with negotiations over there." He smiled at the face Qui-Gon made. "Don't worry. You taught me well and all will be fine!"  
Nodding, the man looked closely at his former apprentice. "Yes. I know that and I don't doubt your skills. I just wish that we didn't have to seperate. I liked working with you and being able to depend on you to be there when I needed help. Now I have no one..unless I take on another Padawan." He sighed. "And I don't know if that is such a good idea. I'm getting kind of old."  
"NO you're not getting old." Obi-Wan laughed. "Master Yoda is old, you are far from it. You are just past your prime, but not over the hill yet."  
It was Qui-Gon's turn to laugh and he did. Kiana meerly sat there and listened to their conversation, politely not interupting. When Master Jinn realized this he turned to her. "Is something the matter Kiana? You seem awefully quiet."  
She looked back to him and hesitated. "No. I'm ok. Its just something is bothering me. I can't quite put a finger on it, and it isn't anything near here." She didn't explain further and wouldn't when Qui-Gon prompted her. "No. I can't explain it yet. When I am able to understand it better, than I will talk about it."  
Nodding, Qui-Gon relented from further questions and changed the subject. "So. When is your next birthday? I know you are 12 already and you said about two weeks until you turned 13?"  
She sighed and nodded. "Yes. It is in two weeks to the day, Master Jinn. But like I said before, there is nothing I can do about it. What happens, happens."  
A small smile crossed the aged Jedi Master's face. "You are wise beyond your years, Kiana. You seem unworried about the idea of not being chosen. Isn't that what you strived for?"  
Smiling, Kiana agreed. "Yes. But not being chosen would not be the end of the world. There are plenty of other things that I could be of use doing." She frowned slightly. "They are not what I worked for, but I am not the one who choses my path. I only chose to walk the light one, it has many branches."  
Obi-Wan listened attentively until now. "So you are saying you believe that your path is chosen, you will walk in the light no matter what the future ahead of you?"  
"Yes." Was her simple reply. "That is it essentially."  
The girl glanced at her chrono and grimaced. "I am afraid I must be going Master Jinn. I have to be back in time for staging. I am supposed to be in tonights gala. I was nice dining with you both. And a pleasure to meet you Obi-Wan."  
She stood and took her leave of the Jedi Knights. Qui-Gon called out as she left. "Kiana? Would you mind if we perhaps viewed the fights tonight? It would not unsettle you for any reason?"  
She laughed. "Oh of course not Master Jinn. I would welcome your coming, as I'm sure all the others would also. Just know if you do go, all the near age initiates will be striving to impress you."  
"Will you?" He asked impulsively.  
Kiana was taken back for a moment, but recovered quickly. "I will fight as I usually do. It should be no different when Masters are looking on. One should always give it all they have." With that said she quickly exited the room, leaving the two Jedi to ponder her words.  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin when she was gone. Turning to his former master, the young Knight spoke. "Qui-Gon. You want to take her...I know you do. She is so like me, its almost uncanny."  
Sighing, the elder Jedi stood. "I know. I should follow my feelings, but i really am getting too old to take apprentices. If I die before she is knighted, that would be doing her injustice. I will have to think on it."  
Frustration was evident in Obi-Wan's voice as he countered. "You were able to follow your instincts all the time we were together, Qui-Gon. I never once knew you to ignore them. Don't begin now." He stood and walked out the door.  
For a moment, the Jedi Master didn't say anything. He had always followed his instincts, that much was true. He couldn't figure out what was stopping him this time. There was some sort of underlying fear that his taking this girl would ruin her life.   
Shrugging off the confusion, he set about clearing the dishes and preparing for bed.   
  
  
"Your dinner with Master Jinn? How was it young apprentice?" Yoda asked Kiana as she performed a basic kata.   
Dancing through the movements like a ballerina, Kiana replied without hesitation. "It was a fine meal, and we spoke of many different things. However, I felt that there were tensions among us all. Ones that I can not begin to explain. Do you think Master Jinn will ever take another Padawan, Master Yoda?"  
The wizened Jedi Master let out a grumpy sigh. "That he should, but if he will I can not say. Worry not, Kiana. Chosen you will be, even if it is I who must do so."  
Surprise surged through the girl and she faltered in her step. The slight mistake threw her balance and she fell hard to the ground. From experience she knew to switch off her lightsaber before she landed on it.   
Grimacing, she lifted herself to her knees and smacked the dust from her trousers. "Are you serious?" She asked.  
Yoda laughed in his odd little way. "Serious I am. Good and strong Jedi you are. But work on concentration you must."  
She laughed. "Yes, Master. That I see I must."  
"Good that you notice this. Now began again you must, finish this kata then go to join your friends in dining hall you may." Yoda seated himself in the hovering chair again to watch the girls progress.  
It seemed as though the passing of good news had affected the girls self-confidence. Master Yoda noted that her movements were sharper then ever and that the Force was flowing through her with renewed strength. The small Master was pleased at the outcome of his news, and his eyes glistened.  
"All go you may, Kiana. May the Force be with you and I will see you tomorrow here at the same time. Again you will go through the katas, though good you are."  
"Thank you Master." The girl bowed lightly and deactivated her training saber. "May I ask you a question, Master?" Yoda nodded, and the girl moved to kneel in front of him. "While I was having dinner at Master Jinn's, I saw something. I don't know if it was my imagination or if the Force was trying to tell me something."  
Yoda's face changed its expression, but Kiana couldn't tell what that meant. Instead she continued. "I saw myself and I was dying. And the weird thing was that I looked the same as I do today. I don't like admitting it, but I was afraid Master. I was dying and I wasn't a day older!"  
The aged Jedi Master frowned deeply. "Bad this is, young one. Seen a similar fate for you I have. Thought it was a fluk I did. But now I fear that it is more. Careful you must be. Especially if accepted as a Padawan in the near future, you are."  
Kiana managed a small nod. "Yes, Master. I will be mindful. But I can not shake the feeling that something bad is inevitably going to happen." She stood and took her leave of the Jedi Master.   
In a voice, barely louder than a whisper, Master Yoda commented. "Die you will, young Kiana. If save you someone does not."  
  
  
  
Continued... 


	4. Chapter Three

"Begin the demonstrations, we will!" Master Yoda called loudly to calm the crowd who had gathered for the proceedings. He watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took their seats. His eyes averted, searching for the one he sought. "Kiana? Prepared are you?"  
The girl nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda. This demonstration is no different than the others." She looked around at the sparring competition she was up against and felt assured she would fare fine.   
"Not this time, different indeed this is. Change you imminent path of the future this day could. That is something that we MUST see to."  
A shadow of fear crept across the initiates face, but to her credit she was able to quickly dispel it. "I'm sorry Master. But the thought of dying this young just unnerves me."She smiled now. "I will fight as I always do, I will no dishonor my training by letting these visions disturb me."  
Kiana now moved off to join the rest of the initiates participating in the matchs and kata demonstrations. The pairings were, for the most part, fair and were kept within the same skill level if not the same age bracket. Kiana was paired with a Trandosian boy about 3 years her elder.   
To the uninformed onlooker, it might look like a uneven balance, but to the Masters and Knights watching, they knew that the match was fine. And for this to be so, the girl must be very talented.   
Obi-Wan stole a glance at his former Master and was happy to see him looking in Kiana's direction. The young Knight hoped with much of his heart that Qui-Gon would take on this promising youth as his apprentice. He surely wasn't too old to train her, not in his former Padawan's mind at least.   
"Begin!" Master Mace Windu called from the sidelines.   
Kiana and the Trandosian took up their positions and readied their training sabers for the imminent battle. Qui-Gon sank into himself to view the fight through the Force. He could feel the girls shift to use the Force and was surprised to see she completely trusted it. The Trandosian was tapping into it, but barely and the Jedi Master discerned that he would rely mostly on brute strength in this battle.  
Of course, he would lose.  
There was cheer from the Temple initiates viewing the fight. Some were for the girl and others her opponent. But neither one of those sparring were effected by the rucus. Both of them were nearing the age limit for the Temple and both realized that this might be their last chance to be chosen.   
Qui-Gon frowned as he felt the Trandosian completely lose touch with the Force and begin to fight desperately and dangerously. He fully expected Kiana to follow suit. Most initiates were unable to maintain their connection to the Force when locked in a strength struggle.   
But Kiana did not waver. She kept her precious hold on the living Force and with a flourish of astonishing speed, she knocked her opponents lightsaber from his grasp and scored a kill point.  
"Match!" Mace called out, and the two stopped in mid movement.   
The Trandosian was angry, but he held his temper and politely acknowledged the human girls win. The two of them shook hands and vacated the sparring arena to allow for the next pair to begin. Qui-Gon watched the remainder of the sparring but his attention was diverted to the girl on the sidelines.   
Something was telling him he HAD to train her, he HAD to take her on as his apprentice or her life would be ruined. Or was it telling him that IF he took her, her life would be ruined? The Jedi Master didn't know, nor care to decided between the two. The only thing that was certain was that he WANTED this girl by his side, and he felt a strong attraction to her. Whether it be her skill or charismatic personality, the two were meant to be a pair.  
"Obi-Wan?" He began. "Do you...."  
"YES, Master!" The young man broke in. He blushed slightly. "Sorry to cut you off. Yes, you SHOULD take her. It is right, even I feel it to be right." Obi-Wan smiled now, knowing full well what his master would ask him.  
A small smile apread across Qui-Gon's face. "Well, I am glad to see that you so whole-heartedly agree with me, Obi-Wan. Thank you for your support in the matter, now I think I have a Master Yoda to speak with as well as a young initiate." He stood and walked off to find his former master.  
Sighing happily, Obi-Wan Kenobi settled back into his seat to watch the remaining fights.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Kiana! Do you realize what you did today? You impressed THE Qui-Gon Jinn. The LEGENDARY Qui-Gon Jinn! I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Lycos fairly flew at the girl from seemingly no where. "How do you feel about that?"  
Shrugging, Kiana removed her soiled tunic and tossed it in the bin labeled "LAUNDRY". "I don't know. I mean, I have impressed masters before, but they didn't accept me as their Padawan. I wasn't aiming to make any impression on him, although it would be a great honor to be chosen by Master Jinn."   
The young Lycos couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Aren't you the least bit excited? I mean you are THIS close to being chosen by the greatest Jedi Master in the field! This is like...like... I don't know, but its like something!"  
Laughing now, the girl replied. "Ok...Ok. I have to admit that I AM a little excited. But not to the extent that I would make a fool of myself." Giggling now, she continued. "Or to the point that I would ever consider running around frantically and losing my pants over it." She pointed to the boys trousers which had slipped to his knees in all his excitement.   
"OH GOSH!" Lycos fumbled at the pants, his face turning beat red now that he realized he had been running around with his pants down. "Oh...Oh."  
Kiana sobered. "Don't worry about it, Lycos. I was the only one to see that anyway. No reason to get flustered about it."  
Lycos smirked. "Not like you haven't seem me without my pants before. You remember that time the older initiates stole my clothes while I was in the shower? The oldest trick in the book, yet I fell for it anyway."  
"Yes," Kiana smiled. "I remember that time well. You can flying out of the showers with the shower curtain wrapped around you, ranting and raving vows of revenge. That was before you were able to cast fear and anger from yourself."  
Lycos nodded, serious now. "Kiana. If Master Jinn does accept you, please promise me that you will be careful. I could not bare to lose you. And I am sure that the rest of our friends couldn't either." He took his leave now, sensing an incoming presence.  
Kiana turned to the door to the changing room just as Qui-Gon Jinn entered. "Master Jinn. Its good to see you. I hope you enjoyed the matches. I believe the demonstrations after lunch will be even more intriguing to watch." She bowed formally to the higher ranking Jedi and waited for him to speak his mind.   
Taking a deep breath, the older Jedi looked intently at Kiana. "You fought exceptionally well today, young initiate. But you must remember not to clench your lightsaber too tightly. There were many minor fluxes in your style, nothing drastic though. Overall you did very well."  
Kiana was silent and in complete and utter awe. She had expected the Jedi Master to come to her, but she had NOT expected to be confronted and corrected by him. This was out of the ordinary! Normally the master would come and congratulate her, then tell her kindly that she wasn't Padawan material.   
Her current encounter was more interesting and she waited to see what else Qui-Gon had to say. "Thank you very much for the advice Master Jinn. I can always learn from my mistakes. I must really be going though. I am due to see Master Yoda in a few minutes."  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Just like my old master to meddle in my affairs." Qui-Gon whispered. When he realized that the girl had heard him, he looked her in the eyes. "It is obvious that my former Master is trying to get me to take you as my Padawan. For what reason I can not discern. But, I sense and I...feel...that we belong together. So, on that note I would be honored if you would accept the position of my Padawan, Kiana Tari."  
Something sparked in Kianas mind. It was vaguely familiar and it warned her to proceed with caution. But she couldn't find anything wrong with this proposition. It was what she had worked for all her life thus far. A broad smile crossed her face finally.   
"I would be most pleased to accept Master Jinn. I am happy that you find me worthy to receive your training." She laughed. "And that you would take on the responsibility of training such a..how'd he put it...'dangerous styled initiate'?"   
"Ah, Master Windu's account of your style to the tee Padawan. I must admit it, I was much like yourself. That is the reason that Master Yoda decided to train me. No one else would!"  
The young girl was even more surprised now. She had known that Master Yoda had apprenticed Qui-Gon Jinn, but she did not know the circumstances around it. "You mean that he chose you because, not only are you extremely talented, but because no one else would?"   
Laughing, QUi-Gon nodded. "Yes, precisely. Now, don't you have a meeting with Master Yoda to get to, Padawan?"  
She glanced quickly at her chrono and her eyes widened. "Oh..oh. Darn it, I am going to be late again. Please excuse me Master, but I must go to him. Where shall I find you afterward?"   
Thinking for a moment, Qui-Gon replied. "My quarters. As soon as you finish with your meeting, come see me there. We will discuss the necessary arrangements then."   
The girl turned to leave, then stopped short. Her eyes lost their focus momentarily, and Qui-Gon felt stirrings in the Force that he couldn't determine the source of. He noticed the odd look in the girls face and put a hand on her shoulder.  
Much to the Jedi Master's surprise, she didn't move. She was breathing slightly faster than normal, and he could perceive her heart rate was climbing. "Kiana? Kiana? What is wrong? What is going on, please answer me!" He shook her gently and suddenly she wavered.  
Looking up at the Jedi Master with frightened eyes she spoke shakily. "It happened again, Master. I have been having these visions, Master Yoda thinks they are of the future, for he has had them as well. They are horrible!"   
The girl looked ready to cry and Qui-Gon pulled her close. Sensing the security, she snuggled into the man's tunic and didn't let go for a few moments. Then, once she had regained her calmness, Kiana pulled away.  
Straightening her clothes, she blushed. "I am sorry, Master Jinn. I didn't mean to act like a baby, its just that the visions...they are so terrible."  
Qui-Gon knelt in front of the girl now. "Please. You are now my Padawan, Kiana. Tell me about your visions. To ensure your protection I must know."  
Sighing, she looked at her feet. "They are really bad, Master. It scares me just to think of them." Locking eyes with the man, she continues. "In my visions, I see myself at this very age. Just like I look today. And then I see myself dying. There's blood everywhere. This time, I saw you there as well. You were fighting and you couldn't get to me. Maybe I'm just overly nervous or something, i don't know. These visions scare me, Master. I just wish they would stop."  
QUi-Gon sat back on his heels, crossing his hands in front of him. "I think your visions are serving as warnings to you. In time, perhaps they will reveal more to you. In the meantime, we must do all that we can to avoid that same fate, Padawan. I do not wish to see you hurt, or dying. Not before I am long one with the Force."  
A small smile crossed the girls face and she wiped her eyes quickly. "I know. I really should be getting to Master Yoda now. He's going to have a fit if I keep him waiting too long." Turning quickly, Kiana left the changing room. Qui-Gon stood still for a moment.   
If his Padawan was having these visions continuously, as well as Master Yoda, there must be some merit to them. This scared him. Was her life in danger because he had accepted her for his apprentice? After all, the vision had come immediately after their joining. He hated to think that he was going to be the cause of this young girl's death.   
"Stop that..." Jinn thought to himself. "She isn't going to die. You aren't going to let her." He knew he didn't have complete control over the future, and that Padawan's could be killed, but he also knew that he would stop at nothing to save her.   
"Qui-Gon? Are you in here?" Obi-Wan gently opened the door to the room and looked in. Seeing his former Master, the young Knight entered and came up to Qui-Gon's side. "Is something wrong? You don't tend to hang out in changing rooms alone. Talk to me."  
Sighing, Qui-Gon looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. "I have accepted Kiana. As I said I would. But not long after we agreed, she had a disturbing vision. Apparently, she and Yoda both have forseen the same thing. She, dieing at the same age she is now. And I not being able to get to her. I have been wondering if perhaps this is my fault."  
Astonished, Obi-Wan searched for the right words. "Qui-Gon, you can't blame yourself. If this is indeed in her near future, than we will all do everything in our power to avoid the fate. I am sure that Master Yoda will do everything he can, and I KNOW for certain she is quite well cared for with you for her Master. You saved me from the Sith after he nearly killed me."  
Qui-Gon hated to remember that time on Naboo. Obi-Wan had almost died than, had been run through by the Sith. If Qui-Gon hadn't used his uncanny Force strength to pull Obi-Wan back from the brink of death, than the young Knight wouldn't be standing here.  
"I know. And I am forever grateful that the Force allowed me to save you, Obi-Wan. I don't think I could have gone on without you." Qui-Gon smiled. "Come, let's get out of here."  
  
"Master Yoda? You wanted to see me, Master." Kiana entered the empty Council chamber and bowed to the Jedi Master. "Sorry I'm late. But Master Jinn just asked me to be his Padawan."  
She couldn't hide the tinge of exctiement in her voice. Yoda chuckled. "Took him long enough, it did. Done this earlier he should have." Beckoning, the wizened Master called her closer.   
Kiana knelt in front of Yoda, prepared to listen to whatever was on his mind. Yoda's insight was far beyond that of any other being alive, and she completely trusted him and his feelings. "Master, I think you should know that I had another vision. This time, Master Qui-Gon was there, and he was fighting and unable to get to me. I was dying again."  
The girl shivered a little, betraying her trepidation of the vision. But to her credit, she didn't let it bother her for long and dispelled the feeling into the Force. Yoda grunted and mumbled something indescernable to Kiana.   
"Bad this is, but always in motion the future is. Changing it is, and happen this might not. Qui-Gon will protect you at all costs. This I know. Brave and selfless my old Padawan is." Yoda continued more seriously. "Speak of something else I must. Special you are, Kiana. Die you must not. Lifebond with a Jedi you must, and more powerful than ever you two will be. Young you are still, but think of this you must!"  
This news both confused and startled Kiana. "Wait. You mean that I am going to lifebond with a fellow Jedi? Isn't that forbidden or something?"  
Nodding Yoda explained. "Yes, indeed. But this you must do despite legality. Will of the Force, it is. Argue with the bond, the Council will not. Understand the importance they do. The Sith Master will stop at nothing to destroy the Jedi. Stop this you must. But not if you are dead. Be very careful, Kiana. Be mindful." 


	5. Chapter Four

Turning quickly, the Jedi Master left the chambers, leaving a very confused and very disturbed Padawan. Kiana hurried out after him, turning the corner toward Qui-Gon's quarters. She didn't slow her pace until she was ringing his bell.   
//Come in Padawan!// Qui-Gon called. Kiana nearly jumped out of her shoes. She had no idea that her and QUi-Gon already had established a training bond. //Yes, we have established the bond. It is unusually strong, I sense.//  
Kiana palmed open the door to find her Master seated on the sofa. "Master? I must speak with you. I don't know what to make of this all." She settled down next to Qui-Gon, leaning into him when he placed an arm over her shoulder. Tucking her head up under his arm, she spoke.  
"Master Yoda says that in the future I will lifebond with another Jedi. And that when this happens we will be more powerful than ever. And that under no circumstances can I allow myself to be killed, because we are the only chance of killing the Sith Master. Do you know what he is talking about?"  
Qui-Gon's heart leapt into his throat. Yoda must have been quite certain about Kiana's fate. He had warned her numerous times and even disclosed important news to the young girl to emphasize his point. "Kiana, the Sith are, as you probably know, the greatest enemy of the Jedi. We thought they were extinct for a millenia, but we found out on Naboo that they weren't." He hesitated, but continued when Kiana shifted. "The Sith apprentice, we fought him on Naboo, Obi-Wan and I. He nearly killed Obi-Wan, it was sheer will of the Force and my stubbornness that kept him alive. It was touch and go for a while. If the Sith apprentice bested a Knight and nearly bested a Master, surely HIS Master is very powerful. I can see why Yoda is warning you. But I hate you having to bear this burden, Padawan. Don't fret. I will do everything in my power to protect you. As will Yoda and Obi-Wan I am sure. You are not alone in this, Padawan. Never alone again..."  
Kiana smiled to herself. Sitting here, curled up beside her Master she felt safe. Nothing would hurt her as long as this man and his friends were protecting her. Sighing, Kiana moved up. "Ok. Maybe I should get my things from my old room."   
Qui-Gon stood now. "Good idea, I will help you with that. Lead the way Padawan." She turned to walk away, but suddenly Qui-Gon grabbed her shoulder. "Wait! I've over looked something. Your braid."  
She frowned. "Oh yeah. I had forgotten as well." Sitting back down, she waited for Qui-Gon to fetch the brush and tie. He stood behind her and gently seperated a portion of hair from behind her right ear. Braiding it quickly, soon the ritual was over.   
"There. NOW we can go my Padawan." Kiana smiled lightly and nodded.   
"Yes, Master. Now we can go." She turned and walked out the door again. Heading down the corridor toward the initiate hallway, both Master and Apprentice were silent. The air was tense with anxiety. Both of their thoughts dwelt on the visions Kiana had witnessed.   
Rounding a corner, Kiana slowed. She sensed his presence before she saw him and knew they would have collided. "Obi-Wan? What a pleasant surprise. We were just going to bring Kiana's things to my quarters." Qui-Gon smiled, acknowledging his former apprentices bow.   
Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan would have smiled, maybe even cracked a joke. Instead he frowned. "Qui-Gon, I'm sorry I bring bad news. You, Kiana and myself are to leave at once on a very important, very dangerous mission. The Council wished me to come fetch you for a meeting. I tried your comlink, but you weren't answering."  
Nodding seriously, Qui-Gon replied. "I had it turned off, Obi-Wan. Kiana and myself were engaged in a serious talk about something Master Yoda told her about." Turning to the girl, he continued. "Come. We mustn't keep the Council waiting long."  
Kiana hesitated only a second, then fell into step with the Jedi Master and Knight. Tension filled the air as they walked through the corridors toward the turbolift. The Jedi Council chamber was located at the top of the highest spire of the Temple. It boasted a magnificient view of the Coruscant cityscape, the best in the Temple.   
There was no doubt in Kiana's mind that this mission was what her vision had been warning her about. With any luck her Master could save her from the fate. There had to be some reason the Force paired the two together, if not this, then why else?   
She tried to think of other things, worrying would get her no where. But for some reason, it seemed as though the Force was trying to talk to her, tell her something more about the future. Soon, the three of them were standing in the entrance to the Jedi High Council chamber.   
Immediately, Kiana's gaze turned to Master Yoda. His face was unreadable however and she frowned slightly. "Now that you three have arrived, we can brief you on this new mission." Mace Windu sat up straight. "I'll not lie to you, this isn't going to be easy. The last team we sent on the mission was killed. Master Conso and Padawan Nisu were both slain at the hands of this age-old adversary." He took a deep breath before continuing. "The Sith, of millenia past, have returned. And they have already begun their destruction of our order. People believe them to be rogue Jedi, and they are starting to trust us less and less. We MUST defeat the Sith. And that defeat lies in YOUR hands."  
Yoda looked pointedly at Kiana. "Dangerous for you this mission will be. Seen its outcome you and I have. But....changed the picture we have by sending with you Knight Kenobi and Master Jinn. Lucky I hope you will be. Adverse to sending a new Padawan I was, but inevitable it is."  
Kiana couldn't shake the feeling of dread. She was afraid of death, despite the Jedi saying that "There is no death, there is only the Force." Sure, that might comfort a full Jedi Knight with many years under their belts, but it was of little consolation to a 12 year old girl at the beginning of her life.  
Knowing she was meant to say something here, Kiana worked up her courage and spoke strongly. "I will be careful, Master." It was all she could say to them, because it was really all she could do.  
Mace turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "All the necessary information for your mission will be downloaded to the ships computers. The trip to Aleden will take you about a week, there should be plenty of time for you to study things."  
The two Knights nodded and turned to leave. Kiana was about to follow suit when Master Yoda called to her. "Wait you will, Kiana." He called. "Something for you I have."  
Kiana was confused, but she didn't show it. What could Master Yoda possibly have to give her? He reached into the folds of his cloak and withdrew a pendent on a long chain. Beckoning for the girl to come forward, Yoda knocked her in the knees with his gimer stick. "Lower you must get."   
She smiled lightly and knelt down in front of him. He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her through the Force. //Guide and protect you this will. It comes from my land it does. Wear it always.// He placed the chain around her neck and then smacked her with the stick again. "Go you must."  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had watched this exchange with awe. Never before had they seen something like this in the Council chambers before. It was very unlike Yoda to display such affection and worry for any Jedi. Especially a new Padawan going on their first mission. But then again, rarely did the Council send Master/Padawan teams on dangerous missions such as this one for their first experience together.   
"May the Force be with you all." The Council said together.  
The three bowed and exited the Council chambers. Qui-Gon turned to Kiana once they had left. "For Yoda to bestow such a gift on you, means that he has strong visions regarding your future, Padawan. We must be extra cautious. " He looked to Obi-Wan. "We will meet you aboard ship."  
The young Knight nodded and turned to go to his quarters. It would not take the three long to gather their equipment for the trip, Jedi traveled very lightly. They didn't need much on missions that they couldn't procure from the planets they visited. This time however, Qui-Gon planned on packing very well in case of a medical emergency. He wasn't going to take any chances.  
"Master? Have you seen my datapad? I can't seem to find it."  
He laughed. "We've only been living in these quarters for one day together and already we are losing things. Why don't you check on the counter in the kitchen." HE smiled, knowing full well that is where the girl had left the pad when she had gone to explore the quarters earlier.  
She jumped back into the room. "Thank you Master. I never would have thought to look there."   
He smiled. "What are you going to do with that on the trip? You are going to be very busy reading up on the mission parameters."   
Kiana nodded. "Yes, Master. I know that, but I am going to download it all to this pad. I wrote a program that will fool the computer into allowing that much data to be in the datapad. I like having free run of the ship while I study!"  
If the Master had been impressed with her fighting abilities, he was becoming more and more impressed with her mental abilites. "Where did you learn how to program, Padawan?" She looked up at him.   
"I spent a lot of time in the library, I read about it in some of the old books. You know, actual paper  
ones. I loved to read them, and I even own a few."  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Obi-Wan also had an affinity for those old books. I never understood why he read the paper ones however."  
The girl paused in her packing. "I guess its just cool to imagine who used to own all those old books Master. Sometimes you can feel their presense in the books." 


	6. Chapter Five

"Is everything set for take off, Padawan?" Qui-Gon turned to face Kiana. The girl was seated in the pilots seat, manipulating the controls in front of her.   
"Yes Master. All is ready. We have only to wait for Obi-Wan's arrival, then we can get underway." Spinning the seat, she turned to face the Jedi Master. "This planet we're going to...Ishmar...shall I bring up some information about it for the trip?"   
Grinning, Qui-Gon nodded. "By all means. The more we know about our surroundings in a situation, the better prepared for it we are. Do you feel up to piloting, or would you prefer to study up on the way?"  
Smiling now, Kiana answered quickly. "I'm up to piloting Master. I could use the practice anyway."  
Qui-Gon returned her smile and added. "That is until we are at safe distance to engage the autopilot, of course. Then you can join me and study for the mission." Sarcasism was evident in his voice and he chuckled at the disgusted frown he got from his Padawan.  
"Greetings Qui-Gon...Kiana. Is everything prepared for our departure?" Obi-Wan climbed into the cockpit and stood beside Qui-Gon.  
"Yes, everything is. We were just awaiting your arrival."  
Obi-Wan nodded in recognition and then he sat down across from his companions. "I have a few things that I thought might be helpful during our mission." He pulled a bag in front of him. "Most of this is medical supplies of course, one can never be too prepared in that department. Especially with my penchant for getting myself hurt. I also brought along this."   
From the bag he pulled out a small black device. "Its a tracking device that I've been tinkering with. For this mission it might come in handy. As you know, we are going to be after the Sith. And as you have no doubt gleened from the mission outline, the Sith are using a galactic trade company as a front for their evil plans, They do all sorts of illegal, vulgar things and attract the attention of the Jedi, who they proceed to kill. We will have the upper hand, knowing that this is their usual course of action. Also we will be able to plant this device in one of the trading parcels we have on board. It is completely undetectable through the Force. It just might lead us into the Sith hideout." He sighed. "We can't depend on it completely. We are going to have to use some old fashioned detective work as well."  
Kiana was surprised. "Obi-Wan, Sir? You invented this thing yourself!?"  
Qui-Gon smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it. Obi-Wan was always very adept when it came to machinery. He appears to still be. I remember how quickly you aided the Naboo when fixing the hyperdrive on the Queen's starship." He stopped his memory there, not wanting to remind himself of the events on that planet.   
Obi-Wan must have sensed his emotions through their bond and he sent reassurance toward him. Grateful, Qui-Gon smiled again. "Kiana, take off. The sooner we begin this mission, the sooner we may end it."  
She nodded, not catching the small Force exchange between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. She returned her attention toward the console and the forward viewscreen. "All right..." She muttered under her breath. Being the Padawan, it was a privledge to be allowed to pilot and she was determined to prove she could do it.  
Qui-Gon was watching her closely as she activated the repulsor lifts and took the shuttle into the air. It wasn't long before she manuevered her way into the Coruscant space lanes and was heading off planet. Once they were out the proper distance, she fed the hyperspace jump coordinates into the computer and they were off.   
"There!" She sighed, giddy with having done a good job. "We should be approaching Aleden in about one week. Master, shall I begin to read the mission information?"  
"Yes." Qui-Gon agreed, smiling. "Nice piloting, Padawan. You are excused."  
Obi-Wan watched Kiana leave the cockpit, then turned his gaze to Qui-Gon. "She is very talented. I am glad she has you for a Master. ANd I hope she makes it through this all right. What are we going to do if the situation gets very sticky. We know full well that a Padawan, no matter how adept, can NOT defeat a Sith in battle!"   
Sighing, Qui-GOn nodded in agreement. "I am well aware of that, Obi-Wan. I was thinking the same myself. I know she can defend herself, but she isn't battle hardened and it will be hard even for the both of us to protect her completely. We can only hope that the Force will be with us."  
"It will be, Qui-Gon. I know it will, I feel it to be so and I think you do as well."  
"Yes, I do. But that doesn't stop me from worrying."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Kiana could sense unease filtering from the cockpit even though she tried to push it aside and concentrate on the mission information in front of her. She had been reading over the profile, hoping to find something that would be important. As of yet, all the information in the file was miscellaneous and spoke mostly about the culture and the climate.   
She decided that this was pointless and instead let herself slip into a light meditative state. Unfortunately, her heightened awareness of the Force caused her to sense Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's conversation in the cockpit much more acurrately.  
Hearing the apprehension in her Master's tone, she stood and went to him. "Master? Might I speak with you for a moment?"  
Qui-Gon turned when she entered and nodded. "Of course you may. Is something bothering you?"  
The girl sighed lightly. "Well, no Master. NOt really. I am more concerned about you to be perfectly honest. I could tell from the other side of the ship how worried about me you are. I understand the need and I know why you are worried, but I can't stand it. I don't want you to be preoccupied."  
A small smile crept across Qui-Gon's face and he laughed lightly. "I am sorry, Padawan. You are one hundred percent correct. I will try not to worry so much. We can't have it interfering with my ability to operate!"  
Suddenly, there was an insistant beeping on the console in front of Obi-Wan. The young Jedi Knight swung around in his chair and began analyzing the readouts. "Uh-oh. This doesn't look good, Qui-Gon. We seem to be leaking fuel, there is no way we are going to make it to Aleden at this rate. We are going to have to put down somewhere between here and there."   
Turning slightly to Kiana he pointed to the nav computer next to her. "Could you pinpoint the best landing planet for me, Kiana. I'll send the parameters to your console."  
She nodded and sat down in front of the screen. It didn't take her long to determine that their only alternative landing point was on the remote and hostile planet of Fendow. "Uhm...Master? I have good news and bad news."  
He acknowledged. "What is it, Padawan?"  
She sighed. "Well, the good news is that I've found a planet to land on. However, the bad news is that the planet is Fendow."  
Obi-Wan whistled sharply. "What a predicament we're in now, Qui-Gon. Not only do we need fuel and repairs, the only place we can land is a hostile planet that absolutely hates Jedi and humans. Of which, we three are both." 


	7. Chapter Six

Qui-Gon frowned for a minute. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it, is there? We are simply going to have to land and try to disguise our identities. It will be easy enough to disguise that we are human, but we will have more difficulty pretending not to be human. Kiana, bring up some information on the people of this planet."  
The Padawan quickly did as told, and pulled up a file on the planets inhabitants. "Master? This is bad!" She handed him the data pad and crossed her arms. "NO one on the planet is less than 5 feet tall! I'm far from it!"  
Sighing, the man nodded. "I see that, Kiana. We may have to leave you aboard the ship while Obi-Wan and myself search for the fuel we need. Both of us are taller than that, and we will remain cloaked. They speak basic, so we are all right there as well. This might not be as difficult as we thought."  
"Qui-Gon! Incoming transmission!" Obi-Wan called. "They are asking to speak to the one in charge, that would be you."  
Nodding, the Jedi Master spoke into the comm unit. "This is Qui-Gon Jinn. I am in command of this vessel. We are in need of small repairs and refueling. We do not need much time."  
There was a slight pause and then a voice answered him. "All incoming vessels are being diverted to the neighboring moon of Klendar. Can you make it there?"  
Qui-Gon frowned and looked to Obi-Wan who shook his head. "No way Qui-Gon." He glanced at the fuel readout. "We're running on fumes."  
Once again, Qui-Gon spoke. "Planet Fendow, we can not make it. I repeat, we can not make it."  
A moment later, the being replied. "Understood. You land at your own risk if you are offworlders. Over and out."  
"Well, that went well." Kiana muttered.   
Obi-Wan was not smiling. "That went almost too well. From what I can tell, that fuel leak is not right. It looks to me that the pipe line which fractured was partially cut through before take off. Which we all know what that means..."  
"Sabotage." Qui-Gon finished for him. "Someone knew just how far to cut it so that we would make it as far as we did, and that we would only be able to land on Fendow. This was a well thought out plan. We are going to have to be on guard at all times." The Jedi master turned to Kiana. "Padawan? You must be extra diligent while you wait on the ship. I do not want you to let yourself be seen, so you stay away from the loading ramp."  
The girl didn'tneed to be told twice. She didn't want to risk the visions coming true, and she already had a bad feeling about this unexpected detour. "Master? Are we going to contact the COuncil, or only if things take a turn for the worse?"  
Both Knights exchanged glances. "It couldn't hurt to let them know we were diverted. They can contact the Aleden contact and let them know we will be later than expected."  
After this was done and Yoda had given them numerous warnings to proceed with extra caution, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan began to disguise themselves for the trip off the ship. Kiana remained in the cockpit, staring idly at the console in front of her, lost in a complete daze. She was so deeply preoccupied that when Qui-Gon reentered the cockpit she didn't even acknowledge his presence. Frowning, he gently touched her shoulder.  
"Padawan? It is probably best if you refrain from thinking so hard that you don't sense ones approach." She was still startled that she hadn't noticed him that she didn't reply. He knelt in front of her. "This should only take us a short while. If you need us at any time, for any reason, you can call me on the commlink. Just be sure to remember we are speaking basic, so if its not an emergency....speak basic."  
She nodded in understanding. "Master? Please hurry back. I've got a really bad feeling about this detour. I think Knight Kenobi does as well."  
The Jedi Master sighed. "Yes, I believe is does. I also do not think things are right. So I am going to secure the loading ramp when I leave. Make it appear that the ship is not occupied. You will have to refrain from using the computers or doing anything that would give away your presense. You might find it helpful if you were to go to your quarters and meditate for a while. Calm yourself. I sense you are not at ease."  
She nodded. "I guess I am a little antsy, Master. I will try...no...I will calm myself." She smiled gently and moved to stand.   
He stopped her from leaving just yet. "Kiana, please call me if you notice anything out of the ordinary. I couldn't stand to lose you now. And I do NOT want that vision of yours to come true."  
"I know. ANd I will." She left the cockpit and headed towards her quarters to meditate as her master had insructed. 


	8. Chapter Seven

JUST SO YOU KNOW....  
THIS STORY IS ABOUT QUI-GON'S APPRENTICE AFTER OBI-WAN...SHE IS SOME SORT OF PROPHESY COME TRUE OR SOMETHING...I'M KIND OF PULLING THIS STORY OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD, SO BEAR WITH ME...HERES ANOTHER PART..I'M NOT TERRIBLY THRILLED WITH IT, BUT HERE IT IS ANYWAY. LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
  
It didn't take the two Jedi long to find the parts they needed or the fuel. Still, it went too slowly for Qui-Gon. He was worried sick for his Padawan's safety. Feeling something was not quite right, he couldn't help but worry.  
  
"Qui-Gon? Are you listening?" Obi-Wan's voice broke into the Jedi Master's thoughts. Seeing the blank look on his former teachers face, Obi-Wan frowned. "You must stop worrying, Qui-Gon. She is smart, if something it out of the ordinary I'm sure she'll contact you!"  
  
Sighting, the man agreed and began to focus on their tasks. They were heading back when Qui-Gon suddenly stopped short.  
  
"No!" He called out. "Kiana!" He took off at a run, Obi-Wan close on his heels.   
  
"What?" The young Knight queried.  
  
As he ran, Qui-Gon answered. "She called for help over our bond. I can no longer sense her in the Force! We must get to her quickly, I fear something terrible has or will happen!"  
  
Obi-Wan needed no further convincing. He sent waves of reassurance toward Qui-Gon who greatly appreciated his efforts. Though it was of little help to his nerves.  
  
Reaching the transport, Qui-Gon activated the entrance ramp and dashed toward the cockpit. His Padawan was no where in sight. The two searched the ship, finally checking Kiana's quarters. There, on the deck, was her lightsaber. Upon closer inspection, Qui-Gon's eyes discovered a splash of blood on the floor and wall. But no one remained.   
  
"She is hurt, and most likely kidnapped. I must contact Yoda." Qui-Gon whispered, lifting his Padawan's lightsaber from the floor and clipping it beside his own.  
  
"All right," Obi-Wan replied. "I'll continue to search for clues to her attacker's identity."  
  
Nodding, Qui-Gon went back to the cockpit. "Patch me through to the Council. This is an emergency and of the utmost urgency!"  
  
Soon, the Jedi Council appeared. "Happened something has." Yoda said immediately. He wasn't asking, but stating.  
  
"Yes Master. Kiana has been kidnapped. I can no longer sense her presence, but I'm certain she is still alive somewhere."  
  
Yoda grimaced. "Expected this of the Sith I did. Best tell you now." He stood and came close to the screen. "Know you who Kiana's parents were?"   
When Qui-Gon did not answer, the Jedi Master continue. "Have parents she does not. Has NEVER! Conceived by the Force itself she was...born from it alone. No human interference. Hidden purposely are her full powers. Hidden from her by myself. Protect her I was trying to do. Valuable she is when bond is forged between a being of the Force, and a Jedi. Ability to control space, perhaps even time, is gained for both." He sighed. "If lives she does, our power this will be. If die, it will be the power of the killer. End it would be is she dies at the hands of a Sith. Know this, he does not. But find out he may. Prevent this you must."  
  
Qui-Gon was at a loss for words. He expected something amazing, but never this. "How? How have you hidden this?"  
  
"Hrumph. With much difficulty! Not of importance now. If unable to sense Kiana, I am...then uncontrolled her powers are. The Sith WILL discover them in time. Begin to show they will after a while."   
  
Thinking back to before their mission, Qui-Gon asked. "What of that pendant? What does it do?"  
  
Obviously pleased with himself, the small Jedi Master grinned. "Tracking device it is! Perhaps say, Jedi's insurance?"  
  
He took a small receiver from his tunic and transmitted the frequency to Qui-Gon. "FInd her quickly you must!"   
  
The Jedi Master needed no further prompting. He loaded the tracking frequency into a datapad and hurried to gather Obi-Wan for the search.   
  
***************  
  
(Soon after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leave...)  
  
One thing Kiana knew for certain, this meditation was not helping. Her senses were on fire! She couldn't shake the feeling that she was in emminent danger. Sighing, she stood up and scanned the room for something to do. Spying a small memo pad, she decided to write something. A letter perhaps.  
  
"Dear Shaara,  
It seems like ages since we last spoke! I miss our peaceful days at the Temple.  
I do have some good news though. Master Jinn has taken me as his Padawan!  
I was so happy I wanted to call you right away. Being with him and Knight Kenobi  
feels so right somehow. I only hope some day I might have a relationship anywhere  
as close as theirs! I only hope I am able to live up to Master Jinn's expectations.  
  
Hope to see you soon,  
Kiana  
P.S. Those visions are worse than ever!  
  
She sighed, laying the pad down beside her. Perhaps if she hadn't concentrated so hard on writing, she would have sensed the dark ripple in the Force.  
  
"You are far too slow Jedi!"  
  
Kiana spun, nearly falling. Fear crept into her at the sight of the speaker. He was covered from head to toe in black. His eyes were an eery reddish color and seemed to glare at her from under his hood.   
  
"Who...What are you? How'd you get in here?" Kiana murmured, afraid she was showing her fear.  
  
The figure laughed. "Can't you sense it? My 'evil' aura? Surely someone as strong as you could sense that I am a Sith. Your sworn enemy? A practioner of the dark side?"  
  
Kiana did feel it, and stepped back from the man. She was about to say something when she saw a vibroaxe hilt coming at her head. She called out to her Master just before being knocked out. A small stream of blood fell from her head onto the floor.  
  
Smirking the Sith muttered. "Too easy, far too easy." He snapped a Force dampner on her neck for the trip and none-to-gently scooped her up. Plucking her lightsaber off her tunic, he dropped it on the floor and hurried away. ~On to phase two, unlock her powers.~  
  
****************  
  
"Qui-Gon? Are you sure this is where the tracking device is pointing? Why would he bring her into these caves. There's not a single gate or door to lock!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.  
  
Realizing it was odd, the Jedi Master took a step into the cave. He was suddenly disconnected entirely from the Force. He returned to Obi-Wan's side. "These caves block out the Force. He must figure escape or rescue will not be a possiblility without our Jedi powers. I WILL get her back though. I must!"  
  
Laying a hand on the man's shoulder, Obi-Wan smiled. "We will get her back. No one is a match for three Jedi. Even a Sith!"  
  
Nodding, the Master led the way into the caves. He could only hope that they weren't too late.  
  
*****************  
  
Pain. Throbbing, but bearable. Kiana slowly opened her eyes, blinking when the light flooded in.   
  
"Ah. Finally awake."  
  
Her captor came over and lifted her chin. "You will give me your powers. One way or another I will ensure the demise of the Jedi!"  
  
Kiana had no idea what the man meant. How could she give him powers? What did she have to give? This was all very confusing to the young Jedi and it showed on her face. "I don't know what you are talking about!" She cried.  
  
He pulled her to her feet, while fastening binders to her wrists. "Yes you do! Don't try to fool me! I know of your Force birth! I know you are the prophesy my Master warned me about!"  
  
Force birth? What was that supposed to mean? Granted, she had never met nor heard of any parents but still. And speaking of the Force, where was it. She was no longer wearing a collar, so why couldn't she sense the Force. She knew it was there, but it slipped away completely when she reached for it.  
  
As if reading her mind, the Sith said. "These caves are impenetrable by the Force. It is deadened here. Only the dark side can be drawn from here."  
  
Kiana's heart froze. If Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came to rescue here, they'd be cut off from the Force and the SIth would not be! Surely, that would mean that they would be in great danger. SHe wouldn't be able to live with herself if they were die for her!  
  
"Now, about those powers!"  
  
Without warning, she felt the Sith's presence in her mind. He was sifting around, trying to find out whether or not she could reveal to him how to gain access to her powers. Without her grasp of the Force, she was unable to stop him or hide anything. It didn't matter though, she didn't know. All that mattered was that the prying hurt.  
  
Not so bad at first, but gradually the pain lanced through her head like knives. Soon she would pass out.  
  
Then as suddenly as it had begun, he stopped. "Hmmm? You really have that hidden deep don't you. Maybe that troll Yoda had a hand in this. No matter...I will suceed."  
  
Kiana slumped down until she was kneeling. The Sith, angered by his dead end, kicked her in the ribs. The Padawan cried out, feeling a rib break from the impact.   
  
"Now I have to figure something else out! You've just doubled my work, and I do not like having to do extra work to get what I want!"  
  
Kiana didn't care. The longer it took him to find what he was looking for, the greater her chances of getting out of here alive were.   
  
"Perhaps I must weaken you so much that you can't resist me! A little torture and you might decide to tell me what I want to know. Not to mention that it would be a great deal of fun for me too!"  
  
The young Jedi cringed, knowing the Sith was serious. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Taking advantage of her newest injury, the Sith threw Kiana against the wall and fastened the binders above her head. She winces, feeling her broken rib shift inside her. She fervently hoped it didn't puncture a lung! The man turned his back to her and began placing things on a nearby table top.  
  
"Hmm? What to begin with?" he selected a good, old-fashioned whip. With a light flip of his wrist, he turned her toward the wall. When the first strike tore into her back, she jerked and drew in a sharp breath. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of her pain just yet. Unfortunately, the torture would go on and she didn't have the information to give him.   
  
Her thoughts were broken when he hit her again. Even without the Force, she knew her skin was tearing. She had felt the warm blood begin to roll down her back. As the treatment went on, she grew weaker. He became annoyed that she wasn't responding. "Are you going to tell me what I seek, Jedi?"  
  
She spoke lightly. "I can not tell you, that which I don't know." She hadn't meant to plead, but she was only human and she was in much pain.   
  
He frowned. "Wrong answer, Pada-Jedi!" He spun, walking back to his table. "Something a bit more deadly...a fear of death may get me some results."  
  
Kiana wanted to see his next device, but didn't have the strength to strain and look. Whatever it was, she'd soon know. To her surprise, he spun her around so that she was now facing him again. The pressure of the wall on her fresh wounds was intense, but she was more focused on looking for the weapon she knew he had. Her eyes settled on a vibroshiv in his hand.  
  
Smiling wickedly, he ran the blade lightly across her neck. "No...can't kill you..." She lowered it slowly to her chest. "Hmm...Might do too much damage there as well." He lowered it even further. This time coming to a stop at her midsection.   
  
Kiana held her breath, waiting for him to do something. She didn't know what he was planning, she just knew it would be painful. ~Please hurry Master. I need you here. I can't do this alone.~  
  
  
  
SORRY TO HAVE TO STOP HERE, BUT I'VE GOT TONS OF WORK TO DO NOW. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS AS SOON AS I CAN. THANKS TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING AND READING MY STORY. FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL...I'M OPEN TO GOOD AND BAD CRITICISM.   
  
I'VE NEVER DONE TORTURE BEFORE, LEMME KNOW HOW I AM DOING!   
  
RIALIN2032 


	9. Chapter Eight

THE NEW APPRENTICE CONTINUED....  
*********************************  
  
Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks. The two Jedi Knights had been searching systematically through the Force deadened caves and as of yet had been completely clueless as to Kiana's whereabouts.  
  
"Obi-Wan! I just heard her! Somehow she managed to connect to me. I don't think she realizes that she did, but she was calling for help. I was able to gauge what direction we must travel. Quickly! I fear something is about to happen!"  
  
The Jedi Master took off toward his right, throwing caution to the wind. Obi-Wan, being in a sounder mental state than his Master knew that this was too easy. They had not yet been met with any resistance. Surely the Sith had some sort of back up!  
  
"Qui-Gon? Don't you think we should be mindful of traps!? If we get caught in one, Kiana would have to suffer longer. We should be more careful!" The young Knight tried to say this without sounding like he was critisizing his former Master.   
  
The man visibly slowed down. ~I have to calm down. I can't afford to do anything stupid that would prevent me from getting to Kiana.~ Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
As they came around a corner, something fell from the overhead. Qui-Gon nearly didn't have time to dodge it and barely avoided being hit.   
  
Obi-Wan skidded to a halt just behind him, looking at the object. "That could have done some substantial damage." He muttered, studying the large piece of reinforced metal sticking out of the floor.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him and nodded. "I am glad you mentioned traps, Obi-Wan. I was not thinking, I was letting my emotions guide me. But come..."  
  
Once again they started off at a ran, but this time paying mind to their surroundings much better. They were running out of time, and somehow Qui-Gon knew this.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"How precious! I can FEEL your fear, Pada-Jedi! Didn't those sticky Jedi Masters of yours tell you fear leads to the 'darkside'!" The Sith teased, still holding the vibroshiv to her midsection, putting a little more pressure with each second.  
  
Kiana looked him in the eyes, and wouldn't look away. Her mind was stubborn, and wouldn't let her cry or beg, but her eyes were pleading with him.   
  
Suddenly, there came the sound of pounding footsteps in the nearby corridor. The Sith looked at her and cursed. "You contacted him somehow, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!!!"   
  
His anger was palpable, and she grew even more fearful as his face turned an ugly shade of red with rage. "You will pay for this with your life. I would rather just KILL you then let HIM win!"  
  
Kiana's face froze in a mask of fear and confusion. She awaited that fate he had mentioned and was surprised when it didn't come. She looked at the Sith closely, waiting still.  
  
Aparently, he too was waiting for something. He didn't move the vibroshiv however. It still rested against her. The footsteps grew louder, and Kiana knew it was her rescuers. Unfortunately, she didn't think they could save her from her fate.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon KNEW he was close, even if he couldn't feel Kiana. He rounded a corner and there they were. His Padawan was against the cave wall, arms suspended just above her head by binders.   
  
He could tell she was in pain, but she didn't look seriously wounded. That was a relief. The relief was short lived when he realized who he was facing.   
  
"Kriton? YOU did this? But you died years ago on Malastare?" The Jedi Master couldn't believe what was before his eyes. He had witnessed this mans death himself.  
  
Kriton frowned. "No Jinn I didn't die. But you left me anyway. You left me to a world of pain and slavery. If my Master hadn't found me and discovered my Force skills, I'd still be a slave. It's all YOUR fault."  
  
He looked at the Padawan beside him and increased the pressure on the vibroshiv till he drew blood. Kiana tensed, but didn't move for fear she would impale herself.  
  
"Well, I have someone here I'm sure you care about. Revenge isn't why I've kidnapped her, but it WAS a plus. Since I can not get what I want, I'm going to ensure that no one else does. Say goodbye to your precious Padawan, Jinn."  
  
Kiana's eyes snapped toward the Sith who was now with his back to Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master ignited his lightsaber and moved forward, only to be shocked by an energy field and knocked off his feet.   
  
Momentarily dazed, the Jedi Master could only watch the back of his enemy who was completely obscuring his view of Kiana.  
  
Kriton leaned forward and whispered in Kiana's ear. "Sorry it had to be this way kid. You're awefully cute and its such a waste." He pulled back, staring in her eyes and drove home with his vibroshiv.   
  
Kiana's cry was short, but full of pain. Qui-Gon surged forward, batting at the energy barrier with his saber, anger boiling in him. Obi-Wan had only seen his Master this angry once before. When he had nearly died.   
  
While he was very upset and worried for Kiana, he began searching for a way to deactivate the field, and left Qui-Gon fuming at the barrier.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~No...No this wasn't happening!~ Kiana felt the blade being driven into her and she screamed in pain. It was a quick shout because he had withdrawn the blade already. But of course, that wouldn't be enough and she tried to move away as he thrust again.   
  
This time, she made no noise. She couldn't, her breath was coming in short, spuradic gasps and she couldn't find the strength to move or make a sound.   
  
Satisfied she would soon die, the Sith released the binders and Kiana slipped to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the cave wall behind her.  
  
Her hands tried to stop the bleeding, even though she didn't consiously realize what she was doing. She focused on breathing and slowly her eyes lifted to meet Qui-Gons.   
  
The pain and anger in his eyes was so great, she resolved she had to try to hold on. If not for herself, for her Master. If she were to die, he would never forgive himself. And Yoda HAD told her she couldn't die if the Jedi were to survive. So she had a lot to live for!  
  
//Master? Please!// She hadn't expected him to hear her, so she was surprised when his eyes widened. How had she done that? Hadnt the Sith said that only the darkside could be drawn from here?  
  
Kriton turned toward her. "What? How did you DO that? You can't DO that!"   
  
Kiana didn't know what she had done. Suddenly, the energy barrier lifted. Qui-GOn rushed forward and swatted at the Sith, who immediately ignited his own weapon and parried.   
  
//Kiana? Can you hold on a little longer?// The girl's eyes darted to Obi-Wan. He grinned lightly, knowing her gaze was on him. //Somehow you managed to break the dampening powers of these caves, Kiana.//  
  
She was in awe. Maybe the Sith was right and she DID have special powers. All of a sudden, and without warning, pain surged through her and she winced hard.   
  
//I..I think...a little.// She replied. //I am losing a lot of..blood.// Kiana added, looking down at her tunic.  
  
Her visions crashed down on her all of a sudden. She closed her eyes, trying to stop them. Blood, lots of it. Pain, dizzying pain. And of course her Master unable to reach her.   
  
As suddenly as they had started, they stopped. Kiana let out a little breath and was rewarded with a sharp pain. She looked up just in time to see her Master miss a parry and he was forced to his knees by the Sith's blade.  
  
She could hear flesh sizzle and she whispered, "No, Master!" She couldn't take this, couldn't let it happen. If only she could go back. Go back...suddenly it seemed so right, so easy.  
  
Reaching out with the Force, Kiana jerked on something that felt right to her. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see no one in the cave was moving. Obi-wan was posed in a graceful leap, still suspended in mid air. Qui-Gon's face was a mask of pain, and the SIth was ready to deliver a killing blow.  
  
Realizing she had somehow stopped time, Kiana realized she could probably change it as well. So THIS is what the Sith wanted. Good thing hehadn't gotten it!  
  
Using the Force, she turned the Sith's blade toward himself, and positioned Qui-Gon's saber in a killing blow. Slowly, she released her hold on that bit of the Force she had caught.   
  
For a moment, she didn't think it would work. But Qui-Gon caught on immediately to what had happened. Yoda had told him of Kiana's powers, so he delivered the blow he had been positioned for. Much to the awe of Kriton.  
  
But the SIth didn't have too much time to worry about it, or be angered because he was dead instantly. Qui-Gon turned quickly to Kiana.   
  
Just in time to see her lose consiousness.  
  
  
TBC  
  
SO SORRY ABOUT THIS ENDING FOLKS, BUT I HAVE NNNOOO TIME TO GO ON RIGHT NOW. AND I HAVE TO PUT A LITTLE THOUGHT INTO WHAT I'M GONNA DO NEXT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWING THAT'S BEING DONE!!!  
  
oh..AND KENOBISGIRL...IF YOU LIKE OBI TORTURE, YOU CAN TRY READING MY OTHER STORY...WILLING SACRIFICE CUSE THAT'S SOON TO BE AN OBI-TORTURE ANGSTY FIC!! I'M NOT TO THAT POINT YET..BUT I WILL BE!!!  
  
rialin2032 


	10. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: THEY'RE NOT MINE...BLAH BLAH BLAH....  
  
NOTE TO READERS: IF U THINK THAT KIANA WILL TAKE OBI'S PLACE IN QUI'S LIFE...THINK AGAIN! I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR QUI AND OBI LATER ON IN THE STORY...ITS A SURPRISE, BUT U GOTTA BARE WITH ME TIL I GET THERE.   
JUST SO U KNOW... ~ ARE FOR PERSONAL THOUGHTS, NOT SHARED WITH OTHERS... AND // ARE THOUGHTS ACROSS BONDS. ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"No! Padawan! You can't give up on me now! You just can't!" Qui-Gon ignored the pain of his shoulder wound and dropped to the ground beside Kiana.   
  
His apprentice was leaning against the wall behind her, her hands now resting lightly on the bleeding wounds in her torso. The whole front of her tunic was soiled with the crimson liquid and he cringed. She had lost a lot of blood for one so small.  
  
"Obi-Wan, we must get her out of here. She is desperate need of medical attention!" Qui-Gon begged, his voice sounding strained. He could feel her life Force fading as the time passed.   
  
His companion knelt beside him and Kiana. Gently, Obi-Wan placed his hands over Kianas. "Master, just give me a moment." Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan, studying his face for a moment. He didn't know what the young man was doing, but he felt somehow it was right.  
  
Since Kiana had deadened the Force dampening powers of the caves, Qui-Gon could sense what Obi-Wan was doing. The young Knight concentrated hard and he began to slowly but surely secure the bleeding blood vessels that the vibroshiv had severed.   
  
Qui-Gon was amazed at the healing ability that his former apprentice was exhibiting. He had never known that Obi-Wan could do this. But nonetheless, he was glad the young man could.   
  
As Obi-Wan went about trying to stop the flow of blood escaping Kiana's body, Qui-Gon sensed something was happening. He could feel the beginnings of a bond between the two Jedi with him and he touched Obi-Wan on the shoulder.   
  
His concentration having been broken, Obi-Wan surfaced from the trance-like state he had been in. "What? Why did you do that Qui-Gon? There are still a few more vessels I can secure. I don't want her to bleed to death, her injuries are lifethreatening enough."  
  
The Jedi Master nodded in understanding, but spoke quickly as well. "I sensed that there was the beginning of a bond forming, Obi-Wan. I don't know what kind, or who originated it, but I thought you might have been too focused on what you were doing to notice."  
  
The young Knight was astonished. "I hadn't noticed. But forming a bond right now WOULD be a bad thing. If I couldn't anchor Kiana to this plane, I'd have gone with her into the next."  
  
His former Master nodded. "Yes. Please be careful."   
  
Nodding, Obi-Wan resumed his healing and soon had most of the bleeding under control. "Don't get me wrong Qui-Gon, I did heal a lot of the severed vessels, but she is still in very serious peril. We have to get out of here and back to Coruscant."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't need any further prompting. He gathered his apprentice in his arms and began the long journey back to their transport in the city.   
  
As he walked, the Jedi Knight was surprised at how little the girl in his arms weighed. It was as if she wasn't there at all. While they journeyed, Qui-Gon's mind wandered to the recent events.  
  
He knew Kiana had done something back there. He had been preparing for the death blow that the Sith was about to deliver when suddenly, the tables had been turned. Not by himself, for he hadn't remembered moving. Somehow, his weapon had been in place and the Sith had been aiming at himself.  
  
Qui-Gon knew inwardly that it was Kiana's doing, but he had no idea how she could have done it. Thinking back to Yoda's words, he could only come to the conclusion that Kiana had managed to suspend time.   
  
He could sense the same conflicting emotions in Obi-Wan. The young man, like himself, was trying to find some way to explain what had happened.   
  
For a moment, Qui-Gon's thoughts lingered on Obi-Wan. He realized suddenly that since the young man's knighting, they hadn't really been as close as before. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but it had and Qui-Gon felt bad about it.   
  
~I will make time to speak with him later. I don't want to lose what we had.~ Qui-Gon thought to himself. As a matter of fact, there were a few things that Qui-Gon wanted to ask his former Padawan.  
  
"Qui-Gon? How is she? We're nearly there." Obi-Wan slowed until he was abreast of Qui-Gon and Kiana.   
  
The Jedi Master broke out of his thoughts and glanced at Obi-Wan. "She is hanging in there. I still fear for her but at least you have healed her enough to make it to Coruscant."  
  
There was much affection in Qui-Gon's voice, and Obi-Wan noted it. He hadn't felt his Master's emotions since the man had taken Kiana as a Padawan, and it was good to. The young man realized just how much he missed Qui-Gon being a constant presence in his life.   
  
~Perhaps when this is all over, I will tell him how I feel...~ Obi-Wan told himself.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Your Padawan is one lucky young lady, Master Jinn." Healer An-Cleta said quietly so as not to wake the sleeping apprentice. "If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan's healing on the planet, she would probably have died."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed in relief. He had been awaiting news of Kiana's condition since they had arrived at the Temple early that morning. Obi-Wan had long since gone to fill the Council in on the proceedings. Being his usual self, Qui-Gon had refused to leave the Healer's wing.  
  
"Thank goodness, that is wonderful news An-Cleta. Thank you very much for all that you have done for my Padawan."  
  
An-Cleta laughed. "Qui-Gon...I had nearly nothing to do with it. It is Obi-Wan you should be thanking."  
  
~Yes...speaking of Obi-Wan...~ Qui-Gon thought to himself. He didn't particularly want to leave Kiana's side, but the Force was pushing him, he felt, to go speak with the young Knight.   
  
"An-Cleta? If Kiana should wake, will you tell her I will return shortly. I must go speak with Obi-Wan."  
  
The Healer looked a little confused, but he nodded his agreement. Qui-Gon turned quickly and left the wing in search of Obi-Wan. He felt his former apprentice was near, probably on his way to the Healer's wing.   
  
"Ah, there you are, Qui-Gon. I thought you'd be glued to Kiana's bedside. You always did that with me." Obi-Wan smiled as he glided to a stop at QUi-Gon's side.  
  
When the Jedi Master didn't reply immediately, Obi-Wan sobered. "What? Is something wrong? Is Kiana all right?"  
  
His old Master lightly grinned. "She is fine Obi-Wan. I was just realizing how much I miss you. Come, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you. Would you accompany me to my quarters?"   
  
A little confused, Obi-Wan nodded. "Why of course, Qui-Gon. I actually wanted to speak with you as well."  
  
Falling into step, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan headed for the Jedi Master's quarters. It wasn't far, and soon they were seated side by side on the sofa. Both noticed a stirring in the Force, but couldn't quite put a finger on it.  
  
Obi-Wan's curiosity got the best of him and he looked to Qui-Gon. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
There was a moment's hesitation. "Obi-Wan. I have been thinking long and hard. I realize we have grown apart since I've taken Kiana as my apprentice, and I know you have a life of your own now. But I can't help but feel that the Force wishes us to be together. Not as lovers perhaps, but together nonetheless. When you are with me, I feel at peace...that things are right."  
  
Obi-Wan considered his words carefully. "I feel it also, Qui-Gon. It seems when we are together that the Force grows stronger. I have also missed your presence in my life. Like a part of me is missing without you."  
  
QUi-Gon was surprised that Obi-Wan felt the same way, yet he had somehow known it was likely. Then, in a fraction of a second, Qui-Gon knew what the Force was trying to tell him. What it wanted from the two of them. He decided to go out on the limb and lay it all on the line.   
  
"Obi-Wan. I feel the Force is guiding me in this. And I have to ask you this. Please don't feel pressured or anything, and know that no matter what you decide, I will think no less of you. No one can take your place in my life, or in my heart. Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have great feelings for you. You can even say I love you. Would you be my soul-mate?"  
  
Silence hung in the room, Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Soul-mate?" He saw Qui-Gon nod. He reached out tentatively with the Force, searching for an answer there. WHen he did, he discovered that the Force did urge this bonding. But that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised the young Jedi Knight was, he wanted this as well. Deep down inside, it was what he had always wanted.   
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn, I do wish to soul-bond with you. It is what I have wanted for a long time, and it is the will of the Force."  
  
A broad grin crossed both men's faces. It seemed like the idea had come out of the blue, and it almost had. Neither one had thought of soulbonding before the day before. At least not consiously. Yet, btoh Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan soon realized that even though they hadn't realized it, both had been waiting for this day.   
  
The Force sang around them, growing stronger as they grew closer.   
  
"Mmmm...Strange that is."   
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were startled back to reality.   
  
"Master? How in world did you get in here without us noticing?" QUi-Gon asked, frankly amazed that Yoda was standing there.   
  
The small Jedi Master laughed, smacking Qui-Gon with his gimer stick. "Sneaky I am. Wrong it appears I also am." He sidled over to them.  
  
"Soulbond you think you have begun...think it is more I do."   
  
Obi-wan and Qui-Gon exchanged glances. "You know...It DOES feel a BIT stronger than I would have expected." QUi-Gon muttered. "But what are you thinking, Master?"  
  
Yoda frowned. "Wrong I think I was. Beginning of lifebond, I believe you have. Strong it will be if correct I am."  
  
"Lifebond? Wow..uhm. Master, how is that possible? We haven't begun the bonding process yet. We haven't lowered our shields, or connected yet. How can you tell if we are developing a soul bond or a life bond?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly confused.  
  
"When as old as I you are, know much you will. Life bond forms on own it does. Prompt, prepare, do anything you need not. Force will control this bond." He continued. "Wrong I was...not Kiana who will lifebond to save Jedi. No...YOU it was." He grimaced. "Unexpected this was, but welcome."  
  
Both Jedi Knights were flabbergasted. "You mean, it is us who you were forwarned of. You mean WE are the future of the Jedi?"  
  
"Yes...part of future you are. Times there are when even I, Master Yoda, am wrong. Not meant to lifebond was Kiana, yet important Kiana still is. Believe, know this you do."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "She somehow managed to control time. To move things around at her will, while time was frozen."  
  
"Yes. Very strong ally that will be. Strong advantage for Jedi. Stronger still is combined power of you three. Especially if lifebond you form." Yoda looked at Obi-Wan. "Force knows what, and why it does this. Glad I am that it is you who life bond with Qui-Gon. Stronger than you know you are...yes...stronger than you know."  
  
"How, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "How am I stronger than the average Jedi? I have never been that exceptional."  
  
Yoda gave him a smack as well. "Special you always were. Force is very strong with you, very controlled. Combined with that of Qui-Gon, formidable opponents you will be. Enough now, bonding you have to do. Enjoy you will!"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, looking to Obi-Wan. "Yes, I am sure we will enjoy it. I can think of no one I would rather share my intimate thoughts and feelings with."  
  
Obi-Wan returned the smile of affection, knowing this is something he had been waiting his whole life for. "Just wait until Kiana hears about this. She's gonna be just thrilled to have TWO Master's around!" He joked.   
  
Qui-Gon laughed as well, and Yoda quietly left the quarters, leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to begin the bonding process.   
  
Obi-Wan took his former Master's hand. "This is like a dream come true, Qui-Gon. I've always wanted to bond with you. This is far better than I imagined. I love you with all my heart."  
  
"And I you. Shall we continue?"  
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon. Yes, of course."  
  
TBC...  
  
YEAH YEAH YEAH..I KNOW WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM, RIGHT? WELL, I HAPPEN TO REALLY REALLY LIKE QUI-GON AND OBI-WAN BEING VERRRRRYYYY CLOSE AND I THOUGHT THROWING IN A TWIST WOULD BE COOL. I LIKED BONDING AND THOUGHT THIS WAS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY. FOR ALL YOU QUI/OBI LOVERS OUT THERE, THIS SHOULD INTEREST YOU SOME...SEEING THAT OBI-WAN WILL BE A LARGE PRESENCE IN QUI'S LIFE!!! AND FOR YOU KIANA FANS, SHE'S NO LESS IMPORTANT! HOPE YOU LIKED, AND I WILL GET KIANA BACK INTO HERE NEXT POST!!!  
  
rialin2032 


	11. Chapter Ten

AS USUAL, I DON'T OWE ANY OF THE STAR WARS CHARACTERS...JUST KIANA. THANKS MR. LUCAS FOR COMING UP WITH THESE WONDERFUL BEINGS.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ah, you are awake, Padawan. It is good to have you back with us." Qui-Gon smiled as he leaned forward so Kiana could see him. She was still very weak and couldn't even turn her head.  
  
//Master? Something is different...// Was the first thing she said over their bond. Seeing the light in her Master's eyes, she knew that whatever was different was for the better.  
  
"Yes, Kiana. I was going to wait til you were a bit more healed before I told you the news, but since you so deftly pegged something was up, I will tell you now."  
  
Kiana looked intently at her Master, waiting for the Jedi Master to continue. //What is it Master? Is anything wrong?//  
  
Qui-Gon laughed, something he hadn't done in a while. "No, Padawan. Nothing is wrong. Something is very very right! Obi-Wan and myself have begun a lifebond. We discovered that we both felt this was the will of the Force, and it was what we both wanted."  
  
He waited tensely for Kiana's reaction to the news. A small smile crept into her features. //One thing first, Master. Tell Obi-Wan he doesn't have to hide outside the door.// She smiled a little broader now. //I am very happy for you. It is a wonderful thing.//  
  
Obi-Wan hurriedly opened the door, nearly tripping into the room in his excitement. Being so closely bonded with Qui-Gon, he heard Kiana's words. "Thank goodness you are all right, Kiana. I am thrilled that you are okay with the lifebond. I couldn't bear to hurt you."  
  
Kiana rolled her eyes a little. //Thank you.// She forced herself to look at Qui-Gon. //How long do you think I will be here?//  
  
Both Knight and Master laughed. "Just like you were at this age, Obi-Wan. Always ending up in the med bay, and always wanting to leave. Well, how about I ask An-Cleta?"  
  
Kiana replied tiredly. //All right. Thank you Master.//  
  
QUi-Gon didn't take long to summon the Master Healer. "Ah, you are awake. Finally. You were starting to worry me when you didn't wake up. But it seems like everything is normal. I know that you aren't able to vocalize now, but in time you will regain the strength to do everything you once had."  
  
Coming around to check her over, An-Cleta continued. "But I am afraid that you will have to remain in this bay for at least another week, if not two."  
  
If Kiana could groan, she would have. She DID groan inwardly, and Qui-Gon caught it. He couldn't help be chuckle. "She understands, I believe Master Healer. But she isn't too thrilled with the idea."  
  
Kiana glared at QUi-Gon, but soon grew tired and her eyes threatened to close against her will. Her Master realized she was fatigued and patted her forehead lightly. "Rest, Padawan. I will not leave you alone."  
  
If she had been able, she would have nodded, but as it was she could not. So the young Padawan simply closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
An-Cleta waited until he was certain that the girl was sleeping before he spoke. "Qui-Gon? May I have a word with you? It's all right if Obi-Wan hears, but I don't want Kiana to."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, confusion flitting across his face as he moved to follow the Master Healer into a corner of the room. "What is it, An-Cleta? Is there something wrong with Kiana?"  
  
The man shook his head, but did not smile. "Not exactly, Qui-Gon. I wanted to warn you that this time when she woke up she was still under the influence of heavy sedatives and pain killers. I fear that the next time she comes around won't be as pleasant. I have to be careful with the dosage of painkillers I give her." He handed the Jedi Master a data record. "Kiana has a history of violent reaction to pain killers. I do not want to have her react to these in this condition. It would be very bad for her health. So, when she wakes up again, be prepared for discomfort."  
  
He hated to think that Kiana was going to be pain when she awoke. The young girl had already gone through so much. He had only just accepted her as his apprentice, she had only just begun her life. And yet, she was forced to withstand greater hardships than most faced in a lifetime. Sighing, he nodded. "I understand, An-Cleta. Is it all right to try to ease her pain through the Force? I know that I can do that, and I know that Obi-Wan has shown exceptional Force healing skills as well."  
  
His bondmate nodded and smiled. An-Cleta shrugged. "Force help never hurt anyone. I don't see why you couldn't do that. But I would like to keep her consious as long as we can. Its easier to monitor for brain damage due to blood loss if she isn't always asleep. I doubt that there is any, but we have to make sure."  
  
The two Jedi nodded and moved back to Kiana's bedside. Obi-Wan had a feeling that this was going to be a long vigil, so he spoke quietly to his former master.   
  
"Qui? Why don't I go back to your quarters and get you something to change into? You have been wearing that burnt tunic since we got back. I know you don't want to leave Kiana's side, so I will gladly fetch things for you."  
  
The smile that crossed the elder Jedi's face struck pure joy into Obi-Wan's heart. He loved that smile, he love that MAN. Everything about his former Master, now his bondmate, he loved. "Yes, Obi-Wan. That would be wonderful. If you don't mind going of course."  
  
"Of course I don't mind! I wouldn't have brought it up if I did. I will return shortly. Perhaps I will fetch something to eat on the way as well. I know I am famished, I can't see how you couldn't be hungry as well."  
  
Actually, Obi-Wan was certain that he could FEEL Qui-Gon's hunger. Their bond must be growing on its own because he was more aware of the Jedi Master than ever before. He liked this feeling of closeness that he had now. He also noticed that he was more in tune with Qui-Gon's Padawan.   
  
He would have to make a mental note to mention that to Qui-Gon. As far as he knew, training bonds and lifebonds weren't supposed to mix together. So technically he shouldn't be any more aware of Kiana than he was before their bonding.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan had left the room and that he was now alone with his Padawan. He looked at her, watching the blanket rise and fall as she slept. "Oh Force, I AM too old for this!" He muttered as he reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair from the girls face.  
  
"Old, you are NOT."   
  
The Jedi Master spun around, nearly falling out of his chair. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but then again, so was being startled by his former Master. "Master? How did you manage to get in here without me noticing?"  
  
Yoda chuckled, hobbling over to his former apprentice. "Preoccupied you were, Qui-Gon. Understandable that is. How is your Padawan? Woken has she?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, looking back at Kiana. "She woke earlier. But she was still unable to speak and she fell back asleep shortly after. She immediately noticed the bond, and she is not adverse to it. So that is a good thing. But An-Cleta tells me she has reactions to pain killers, so she will be in discomfort when she wakes again."  
  
Yoda listened to the news with a straight, serious expression on his face. "Yes, unfortunate that is. But strong we know she is as well. All right she will be. However, normal she will never be. Not with her power." The wizened old Jedi Master sighed. "Train her to control it I must as soon as possible. Subconsiously she can use it, and we all wait until awake again she does."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean that Kiana could stop time right now, not realize it, and we would have to all wait around stuck in our current position until she woke and realized what she'd done?"  
  
"Funny it is not!" Yoda replied, but his true emotion was sensed by the Jedi beside him. "When awake I will speak with her. Summon me you will."  
  
//No need to summon him...he's already here and I'm already awake.// Kiana said over the bond she shared with Qui-Gon.  
  
Both of the Masters faced her, surprised. She wrinkled her nose a little, but that was the only outward sign she gave of her discomfort. "You will never cease to amaze me, Padawan. I do not know how you can always surprise me like that." Qui-Gon laughed, taking hold of the girls hand.  
  
She left her gaze shift to Yoda now, aware that he wished to speak with her. Since they did not have a bond to speak over, the Padawan mustered some strength and managed to say quietly. "What'd you want to tell me, Master?"  
  
Yoda levitated himself to her level and settled down on the seat next to Qui-Gon. "Know you how you controlled time and space, young Padawan?"  
  
Kiana nodded. She remembered exactly what she had done and exactly how it had felt. Maybe Yoda could shed some light on the situation because she could not make heads or tails of it herself.  
  
"Teach you to control that I will. First, understand how you do this you must." He leaned forward, putting his weight on his gimer stick. "Born you were at the exact hour of a changing millenium. Torn between whether or not you were born last second of last millenium, or first second of this. So, forever stuck between time and space are your midichlorians. This is where power you possess comes from. Take it from you, your killer can. Understand how and why, I do not. Know it can not happen, i do."  
  
Kiana was silent, thoughtful. Somehow, it all made perfect sense to her. If her midichlorians didn't really have a time and place, neither did she. And if she didn't really belong in any particular time and space, she could travel around when this one was held still. She just didn't quite understand how she could STOP this one.  
  
Yoda appeared to see the question in her eyes and continued. "The Force is everywhere....even in the place between time and space. Able to discern and grab THAT segment of the Force, you are. When done, stops the rest until you let go and restore time. Able to change reality you are." He placed a small plant onto her bed. "If wish, you can stop time, displace this plant, and exist it never will have."  
  
Kiana nodded, part of her wanting to try this. Yoda urged her to go ahead and do it, so Kiana took a deep breath despite the pain it caused her and sought out that tendril of the Force. Seeing it, she took hold and held on.   
  
As before, all motion stopped. She looked into her master's eyes and saw them unblinking, unemotional. The only thing that was moving in the room was her. She looked at the small green plant, and gently removed it from the pot. Placing it in midair in front of her, she pictured it wasn't there at all. To her great surprise, it no longer was!   
  
Kiana was so surprised that she released her hold on the Force and the room came back to life. Immediately, Yoda and Qui-Gon looked at the planter. It was empty! And the plant was no where in sight!  
  
"You did that?" Qui-Gon asked, his words full of unrestrained awe. "Amazing really. Where is it?"  
  
Kiana smiled lightly. //I think it never existed! When I stopped time, I held it in front of me and pictured it was no longer there. Next thing I know, it isn't.//  
  
Yoda waited for Qui-Gon to explain, which he did. Then he sighed. "Understand it you do now. Realize, tired you are. Sore. Return tomorrow morning I will, teach you controlling of this I will then. Try to not use in meantime."  
  
Kiana nodded, still slightly in awe at what she had done. She had never read anywhere about a prophesy such as this. It was an odd feeling, knowing she could do these things without much effort. A little scary as well.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled, leaning over toward his Padawan. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep? I think you have had enough excitement for one lifetime, don't you?"  
  
She replied rather seriously with a question. "Master? Does this mean that time means nothing to me? I can always go back and change things? How fair is that?"  
  
Qui-Gon was taken aback by her words. But then again, after a moments pondering, he realized there was some merit there. "I know what you are thinking, Padawan. It is unfair if you can control yours and others destinies. But you must not think of your gift as bad. You will not use it unless needed, and I know you will not because you are a good and fair person. Please, rest. There will be plenty of time to discuss this in the future."  
  
Kiana nodded, but inside, she still vaguely pondered the REAL meaning of time, future, and space.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
OK..I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME IN COMING AND I AM SORRY. I HAVE TRIED, REALLY I HAVE. IT'S JUST THAT I AM STARTING TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! I COULD JUMP INTO MORE ADVENTURE, OR MORE BONDING...WELL LEMME POSE THE QUESTION TO THE READER....TAKE A POLL.  
  
1) DO YOU WANT MORE SPECIAL POWER USAGE AND ADVENTURES WITH QUI/OBI/KIANA?  
  
2) DO YOU WANT ME TO WIND DOWN AND END THE THING ALREADY?   
  
3) DO YOU WANT MORE DESCRIPTION OF THE BOND, AND HOW KIANA ADJUSTS TO LIFE AFTER HER INCIDENT?  
  
4) OOORRR...WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO END IT SOON...BUT CONTINUE MY CHARACTERS STORIES IN PERHAPS A SEQUEL OF SORTS!  
  
NOW THAT YOU HAVE SOME OPTIONS TO CHOSE FROM, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. RIGHT NOW, I HAVE NO DIRECTION TO GO IN. AS USUAL, I PULL THESE IDEAS OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. (MIGHT EXPLAIN WHY SOMETIMES NAMES AND PLACES DON'T ALWAYS CORRESPOND!) REVIEWS pppllleeeaaassseee!!! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!  
  
rialin2032 


	12. Chapter Eleven

THE NEW APPRENTICE  
  
DISCLAIMERS: THEY AIN'T MINE..JUST KIANA.  
  
SPOILERS: DUNNO...QUI'S STILL HERE..."THAT" SCENE DIDN'T HAPPEN  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was late, but the young apprentice was still wide awake. She hadn't been able to sleep well since she had left the healers earlier that week. Too many things ran through her mind, too many questions. That, and the nightmares of course.  
  
Kiana realized just how lucky she was to be alive, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't right. No one should be able to control what would happen in life. No one had that right! Most of the sleepless nights she found herself meditating on that exact thought.  
  
Her master had tried hard to console her, along with Obi-Wan and all her Temple friends, but to no avail, for Kiana was stubborn and young. She didn't want this weight on her shoulders, it was too much responsibility.  
  
"Disturbed you are, Kiana."  
  
Kiana spun around, instantly coming to her feet. Seeing the diminuitive Jedi Master, she relaxed. At first he had scared her. It was happening more and more lately. People would startle her and she would be frightened until she realized who they were.  
  
Yoda must have sensed this. "Fearful you can not be, Padawan. Fear leads to the darkside, know this you do. Sense that you are not happy to possess your power, I do."  
  
A small smile crossed Kiana's face. Nothing got past Master Yoda. He always seemed to get right to the heart of someone's problems, often being quite blunt. "Yes, Master. I don't feel that it is right for me to possess this...this...ability to control people's futures. I mean, why would anyone want this?"  
  
Yoda sat on a bench in the gardens where Kiana had retreated to think. He gestured for her to sit beside him. "Plans the Force has. Know we do that the Sith have returned, gaining their power they are. Soon there will be a battle, dark and light, one will emerge victorious. Future of the Jedi, future of the universe as we know it, depends on the outcome of this conflict." He looked closely at the girl beside him, part of him wishing he could take this burden from her  
shoulders. "Integral part of this, you will be. Die now was not your destiny. Allow it the Force would not."  
  
Kiana swallowed the lump in her throat. "Master? I'm not nearly ready to fight Sith! I mean, I've barely been a Padawan, surely I stand no chance of winning."  
  
"Alone, you will not. Right, you are. But together with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, you will stand a chance. Sense something amiss in their bond, I do. Like waiting for something it is. Know not what it is, but suspect something it has to do with you, I do."  
  
The young Jedi cocked her head to the side. "Master? Could that explain why we are all more connected to each other than before? I mean, I could sense Master Qui-Gon before, but never Obi-Wan. Now I can sense them both better than ever."  
  
The small Master sighed thoughtfully. "Perhaps, yes. See we will in the future what the Force has in store for us. Sleep you must. Not entirely healed are you."  
  
Kiana took a deep breath. "I will try, Master."  
  
"Do or do not. There is no try." Yoda corrected lightly, sliding off the bench, and glancing once more at Kiana before walking off into the darkness.  
  
Once he was gone, Kiana sighed and stood. Pulling her cloak closer to her body, she shuddered in the crisp night air, her thoughts in even more turmoil than before.  
  
She was vaguely aware that she was returning to her quarters, the urge to sleep almost overwhelming now. Upon reaching her quarters, she entered noiselessly and fell into her bed, not bothering to remove her cloak and boots.  
  
The girl was in a deep sleep almost immeadiatly, unaware that her Master was watching from the chair in the corner of the room, his eyes full of worry and sorrow.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Qui? Is something wrong? I couldn't help but notice that you seem preoccupied today. Is something wrong with Kiana? is she not readjusting?" Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon's sleeve, pulling the larger man to a stop.  
  
For a moment it didn't look like the Master was going to answer. Then, letting out a sigh, he said quietly, "I am worried Obi-Wan. She is up all night, I don't know why she is finding it so hard to sleep. The healers say she is okay physically. I talked to her, but she says she is fine."  
  
He might have said more, but the young Padawan in question emerged from their quarters, pulling on her cloak. She saw her Master and Obi-Wan standing there and immeadiatly sensed that she was the subject of their discussion. She rolled her eyes, and spoke, exaspiration evident in her tone.  
  
"Really, I am fine! I'm just having a bit of trouble dealing with my...powers. She dropped her voice to a low mutter. "I don't want this..."  
  
~Why does everyone keep worrying about me? I am fine, they will never understand the turmoil in my mind.~ Kiana thought to herself.  
  
To her great surprise, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. "Did you... did you just say something Kiana?"  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes snapped to his former apprentice. "She was just thinking something wasn't she? You heard it too?" He asked, surprise and awe clearly evident in his voice.  
  
Kiana was genuinely confused by now. "What are you two talking about? I didn't say anything."  
  
~Well, not audibly at least...~  
  
"There! You just did it again! You just said 'well not audibly at least.'"exclaimed Obi-Wan, his eyes alight with wonder. "What is going on? This shouldn't be possible, I'm bonded with Qui-Gon, not you Kiana! I shouldn't be able to hear your thoughts."  
  
"And neither should I, Padawan. After all, your thoughts are your own, even our training bond  
shouldn't reveal this much!"  
  
Kiana's jaw dropped when she heard Obi-Wan repeat the exact words that she had thought in her mind. It was both fascinating and annoying. They could hear everything that she was thinking.  
  
/Do you know what's going on, Obi-Wan?/ Qui-Gon sent to his bondmate.  
  
"WHOA! Master, I heard you too!" She swallowed hard. "You just asked Obi-Wan is he knew what was going on. I don't understand this!"  
  
Qui-Gon grasped her shoulder. "We must seek the Council's aid immeadiatly. This is odd, and it worries me a little. Not that I don't welcome a deeper connection between us all. However, we must tighten our shields and summon them right away."  
  
Kiana nodded, consciously trying to strenghten her shields. When they were as strong as she could muster, she turned to her Master. "Okay... say something to Obi-Wan."  
  
~Hope this works...~ Qui-Gon thought.  
  
The look in Kiana's eyes was telling. "That...I...I can't make them any stronger, Master! Your words broke through my shields like they were paper! Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon took her hand and led her and his bondmate towards the lift that would take them to the Council Chambers. "We must speak to Yoda."  
  
As they approached the chambers, the wide wooden doors swung open. It surprised Qui-Gon but he didn't stop. Apparently, someone knew something was up.  
  
Master Yoda stood when they entered. "Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Kiana... Odd this is. Odd indeed."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "How is this happening? How is Kiana hearing everything over the bond Obi-Wan and I have, and how are we hearing her thoughts? Master, what is going on?"  
  
Yoda's eyes were unreadable. "Three-way bond is forming. Unprecendented this is, however welcome as well. Great power comes from a three-way lifebond, especially if access Kiana's powers you both could."  
  
The three Jedi exchanged glances. "Well, what should we do Master?" Obi-Wan finally asked.  
  
"Let the Force do as it will you must. Fight it you can not. Accept this you will. Keep us informed and see the healers you all will."  
  
This was a cue to leave now, as nothing else could be discerned by standing there debating about this unexpected and extraordinary turn of events. As the three Jedi left, Yoda commented to no one in particular.  
  
"Strength to defeat the Sith we WILL have if happen THIS does!" The Jedi Master returned to his seat, not offering anything else despite the inquisitive stares of his fellow Council members.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I LIKED THAT THREE WAY BOND IDEA YOU GAVE ME PHOENIXQUEEN. OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE I USED IT. I'M GOING TO WARN YOU PEOPLE NOW, THIS STORY WILL NOT GO INTO THE BATTLE AGAINST THE SITH, THAT WILL HAVE TO BE A SEQUEL. OTHERWISE I FEAR THIS WOULD NEVER END! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I WILL FINISH THIS QUICK AND I WILL START THE SEQUEL!!!  
  
rialin2032 


End file.
